Uno Mismo
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Mi vida es complicada, porque así quiero que sea, porque ése es mi modo de ser, porque de otra forma, no sería yo, porque de otra manera no sería él, y yo quiero que siga siendo él, quien me incomplete, quien me arruine, quien me destruya, quien me hunda…


_**"Uno Mismo"**_

Ya no puedo más, cada que lo veo, cada que pienso en él, es sentir una opresión en el pecho, una dolorosa e interminable opresión que se va haciendo más profunda al paso de los días, pero que, de igual manera, me acostumbro a ella, a la sensación que me provoca, a ese inmenso vacío que sé, nunca más volveré a llenar, porque sé que sólo es él, que siempre ha sido así, y que siempre lo será, porque por más que intente ocupar su lugar, simplemente no funciona, y el dolor se intensifica, mi corazón tiembla, y mi tristeza sólo empeora, es como si mi mundo entero, o lo que quedó después de él, se devastara por completo, reduciéndose a nada, dejándome más sola y confundida, arrancándome con ello pequeños pedazos de vida, de ilusiones, de ganas de seguir, de sentimientos que compartir… Es como si el aire fuera tóxico para mí, como si cada cosa que debe ser vital para mi existencia, me hiciera daño, me quemara, me matara… como si cada maldita persona pudiera, o, al menos, quisiera, comprender lo que siento, tratar de entender lo difícil que es el vivir para mí, sin él, sin ése chico que nunca quiso estar y, sin embargo, estaba, por casualidad o por destino, no lo sé y tampoco me importa, pero sé que nunca quiso estar, ser algo para mí, sé que nunca quiso que fuera él, más sin embargo, lo fue, lo es y seguirá siendo él, porque mi corazón nunca se podrá hacer a la idea de que no sea él, ése maldito torbellino que destrozaba mi mundo, ésa estúpida tormenta que devastaba cuanto quería, ése arrogante volcán que no respetaba límites… Todo lo que es él me duele, me cala hasta los huesos y, sin embargo, quiero que siga siendo así, quiero que siga existiendo ese interminable dolor que me provoca el ver sus fotografías, quiero que ésa opresión en el pecho siga profundizándose, con tal de que no desaparezca su recuerdo, con tal de que mi corazón me siga diciendo que es él, con tal de que mi mundo siga expresando que aún existe él…

Mi mundo sin él se desmorona, se derrumba, se acaba… Pero mi mundo con él se complica, se incompleta, se quiebra… Es toda una ironía, lo sé, pero yo soy eso, una completa ironía que no debería de existir, pero que, de igual manera, lo hace, así que, ¿qué importa si lo que siento por él está prohibido? No me importa, me da igual, no quiero reparar en si lo que siento es correcto o no, simplemente quiero estar ahí, así como el ha estado para mí, aunque… tampoco quiero estar, no quiero estar en un lugar que ha estado él, no quiero estar donde él no quiso estar, no quiero ser parte de él…

Otro día comienza y termina de igual manera, pienso en él, a veces me duele, a veces lo odio, a veces lloro, otras simplemente no me importa, otras me destroza el alma hasta los huesos, y las más frecuentes, lo maldigo hasta el rencor, deseo que sienta una mínima parte de lo que siento yo, porque vamos, soy realista, y no porque quieras, o incluso ames a una persona, deseas que sea feliz con alguien más, yo soy lo suficientemente egoísta para decir que sólo quiero que esté conmigo, no me importa si es feliz, tampoco me importa si no lo es, es sencillo, lo quiero junto a mí y punto, es mi único deseo, aunque mi existencia se complica al máximo cuando estoy con él, porque somos como el agua y el aceite, dos sustancias que no se mezclan, pero al mismo tiempo, él y yo estamos hechos del mismo material, y sabemos que nunca vamos a congeniar y hablar como dos personas civilizadas, tan sencillo, porque no queremos, porque somos arrogantes, porque nos contrariamos, porque ésa es nuestra manera de ser, incontrolables, complicados, orgullosos, impenetrables, vulnerables… somos eso y mucho más, no puedo decir que podría existir sin él, así como tampoco puedo decir que puedo vivir con él, suena ilógico a todo este asunto, pero nuestro grado de semejanza es tan alto, que complica la existencia del otro, dándonos armas para atacarnos, consejos para destruirnos, pero también tratamientos para recuperarnos y avisos para traicionarnos.

Mi vida es complicada, porque así quiero que sea, porque ése es mi modo de ser, porque de otra forma, no sería yo, porque de otra manera no sería él, y yo quiero que siga siendo él, quien me incomplete, quien me arruine, quien me destruya, quien me hunda… Quiero que sea él, porque de otro modo, no podría pedirle a las estrellas que nunca dejen de brillar, porque lo hacen por él, no podría contemplar a la Luna, si no viera su cara en ella, no podría ordenarle al Sol que nunca deje de salir, porque prometí dejarlo de amar hasta que el mismo se extinguiera, no podría susurrarle al viento cuánto y de cuántas maneras es que lo amo, no podría reflejarme en el agua, porque en mí, lo veo a él, no podría gritarle cada vez que sé cometió un error, no podría hacer tantas cosas, pero sobre todo, no podría gritar su nombre cuando me hace estremecer en sus brazos, no podría sentir toda esa corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que está cerca de mí, porque entonces no seríamos nosotros, no podríamos ser uno sólo, y yo quiero que por el resto de la eternidad seamos eso: uno mismo

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**Pues una aquí, que no sabe de dónde sacó inspiración para ésta historia, pero aquí está, espero que les guste, y que le entiendan, jeje (_A ver Jean, ¿cuándo vas a entender que no todos entienden lo que pasa en tu cabeza? / _Lo sé, pero tú lo entiendes, eso cuenta, ¿qué no?_ / Casi siempre...) _Bueno, espero que les guste -de nuevo-, y ya me marcho. Muaks!**

***Jean _y Mani*_**


End file.
